


highfield X jon

by SweetTeaAndSex



Category: Garfield - All Media Types, Kinky - Fandom, ooospicy, owo - Fandom, succ - Fandom
Genre: Character Death, Face-Fucking, Fanfiction, Kinky, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Shit, Smutty, What the actual fuck, Yikes, oof, shit post, soft john arbuckle, some good fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-08-22 18:46:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16603514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetTeaAndSex/pseuds/SweetTeaAndSex
Summary: highfield gives jon the succ





	1. Chapter 1

"Oh jon,"  
jon looked over at the suductive pussy.  
"oh yes highfielff?"  
highfield tortted over to his slave, and licked his face.  
"lemme succ?"  
jon looked at him in astonishment,  
"b-but highfeld! its the nu nut november!!"  
High feild succ anyways.  
jon came  
high sled chuckled,  
"welp, you lost the no nut, i win so i can give you the fuck and you will give me the succ."  
jon sighed,  
"oh high feld"  
Highfield lit a joint and sat his phat ass on jon's smol pener, teaseing it before slidding it in him,  
"jon, you need to loosen yourself up before i slipp in you, or youll probably commit not feeling so good."  
"ok master pussy"  
in bettween thrusts jon was loosinging his booty hole for his lover.  
"good boi jon, "  
jon came and garfeild slid off his pen is , he alighned himself with his loafer's hole.  
"here comes papa's lasagna."  
gar y thrusted himself into jon's still tight hole.  
"JON YOU DID NOT THE LOOSEN THOU SELF!!"  
joh commit the owo. and gray commit the tcjudbksa moaning  
AHHHH JON I CAM ON UR FACE"  
jon smile,  
"gar i need to tell u somthing"  
"ok jon?"  
"i have baby"  
garfeild smashed jons stomache and left him crying in pain  
"lasagna jon,"


	2. baby baby, ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> baby t i m e

gar feilf relize that jon decided to keep beb  
"jon i thot i killed child?"  
jon smirked "no feild, I had a pillow protect child, heh"   
time skip   
"GAR I GIVING BIRTF"  
gar sighed and cried while pik up jon and bring car to him,  
"in slut." they drove to hospital and jon sobbed  
"hospital, he giving child born" Hospitaaal lady with big titties screamed at jon and squeezed her titties thinking.   
"ok, room in back doc mc stuffins can deliver." jon dashed there like sanic   
"MC STUFFINS I NEED CHILD OUT"   
one birthing later  
"oh look its all human gar."  
"wait j buckle! thats black HaIr You cheated on me with aisan man???" jon sigh  
"you werent around, you were analing a girl in our room so mr ching came over......"  
garfeild ran away heartbroken


	3. the baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oog

Garfungi came back to jon, meeting him at his house he fucking nutted on the porch to mark it as his and then proceeded to piss along the fence before entering to see jon having intercourse with ody. ody runs away to run into an mc fucking butcher and gets neutered so he cant nut in jon anymore garfungi laugh at the sight and proceeds to take the baby of jon and mr. ching . and he fucking yeeted it inside of himself and re gave birth so it so it is also his child so he dosnt have to kill it anymore. they smile happy and the baby instantly gets polio because the doctor was an anti vaxer. mr ching weeps over the child and he gets better so garfungi sells the magical mr ching to afford crack and to save money for his child to go to school.   
after getting high the child grows up instantly and jon nurtures him again back to baby, garfungi fucks jon (anally) Casper the ghost came back to life after garfungi came all over his mcmuffin the two have an affair and have anal, casper gets prego and he gives birth to a dead cat. the corse is eaten by garfungi and jon´s child. the child grows up again and leaves the house and gets a good job as a lawyer and has an mc-fucking mid-life crisis. he fucks his fathers in a foursome and promptly kills himself because of incest.

**Author's Note:**

> I,.. Don't know why.


End file.
